Guild Halls
See also Guild for an overview of the general benefits of being in a guild. :See Guild Hall Amenities for a table that lists all the benefits of having a hall by type only. General information Guild Halls are places where your guild members can come, hang out, chat, and do a whole lot more. They are like a huge, shared status item. Guild halls vary in size, layout, lighting, and textures on the floors, walls, and ceilings. Guild Halls are found in a number of locations. There is no restriction against a good-aligned guild leader buying an "evil" guild hall, or an evil-aligned buying a "good" guild hall. Over the years since guild halls were added numerous styles, the upkeep costs, and even ways to obtain halls have been added. Below you will find summaries of each style and the core information about all halls. See the individual topic pages for further details on each style and other related topics. Choosing a Hall In the past, the hall location could have great bearing on which hall to choose. Over time, several ways to travel to halls have been implemented that minimize this to point of being a non-issue in most cases. See the Travel to Halls section below for details. With travel concerns out of the way, the visual style and how the halls are obtained can take the lead in choosing a hall. Styles Hall styles can describe both the overall appearance of the halls, but the style is also heavily tied to how they are obtained. Standard Halls When guild halls first launched in 2008, they we heavily associated with the two major cities. As such, these hall styles are referred to by the city they first appeared in, though they are now available in all cities players can choose when creating a character. The colors and style elements are identical in all cities of the same alignment and the floor plans remain the same (based on the tier) no matter where these are located. *Freeport-style Guild Halls - located in "evil" aligned cities and off the Commonlands dock *Qeynos-style Guild Halls - located in "good" aligned cities and off the Antonica dock There are four tiers of Guild Halls available from Tier 1 (T1), a basic five room guild hall to Tier 4 (T4), a castle like environment. Freeport_T3_guild_hall_at_night.jpg|The courtyard of the largest Freeport-style standard hall Qeynos_T3_guild_hall_at_night.jpg|The courtyard of the largest Qeynos-style standard hall Restored High Keep This style of hall can be purchased only after the guild has gathered enough "deeds" to attain a guild achievement that unlocks the ability to purchase it. There are two sizes: a T2 and T3. *Restored High Keep Guildhall Prestige Halls Two halls can be obtained by using Daybreak Cash. Similar to the Restored High Keep this can be a guild effort, with each member pitching in to buy the tickets until the achievement is attained and the ability to buy the hall is unlocked. *Highhold Guild Hall *Skyshrine Capital Guild Hall Highhold-guild-hall-1.jpg|Highhold example Skyshrine-captial-hall-3.jpg|Skysrhine example Travel to Halls To Buy a Hall *The Freeport Tier 3 and Tier 4 guild halls are accessible by a bell on the Commonlands dock, next to the main transport globe. *The Qeynos Tier 3 and Tier 4 guild halls are accessible by a bell on the Antonica dock, next to the main transport globe. *The Restored High Keep Halls (T3 and T4) and prestige halls can be accessed from either The Commonlands or Antonica. *Kelethin, New Halas and Gorowyn, which all have T1 halls tolerate visitors of any alignment. (Apart from the uppermost platform in Kelethin). Exisitng Hall If the guild already has a hall: #Click on the EQ2 button on the bottom left of you UI (User Interface) #Choose Housing & Leaderboards from the list. #Click on the My Houses tab #Scroll down and locate the guild hall on the list and click the button to travel there. :Additional way to get to the hall include: *Ask a guild mate to go to the hall and, if they have it, to use Call of the Veteran to teleport you to them. *Travel there by using a , by any of the following means: :*Visit a City Merchants and can buy one for and place it in your one of your homes. :*Ask a guild mate if they have one in a house that you can visit and use. :*Click the EQ2 button and chose Housing & Leaderboards and look for published homes with "portal" in the title. For example a player named Joe might have a house published with the title Joe's Spooky Portal Hub. Using this method to enter will always return you to the zone you were in when you went into the published house. Call to the Hall Ability If your guild has the Guild Translocation Beacon amenity inside the hall, you can click it and receive the Call to Guild Hall spell that can be used to teleport you back to the hall later. The Call to the Guild Hall is similar to the Call to Home ability that every character (of every class and race) has when created. Leaving a Hall Because guild halls are so large, having multiple ways to exit can be helpful. *Go to the door and click to exit as you would with a house. This will drop you outside where the hall is located though so if you're a low level evil character in the middle of Qeynos or vice versa, be prepared! *Type /house and chose Exit from the options in the House window. Using this method of exit is often helpful, as it is a good time to make your contribution to the hall's upkeep costs, which is done from the same window. *Use any of the travel-themed Guild Hall Transportation Amenities your guild may have, like a druid to cast a portal for members, a mariner's bell, a globe and so on. For the most part, any form of world travel you find in most major cities and large zones can be purchased in some form for the halls. There are even some extra travel options a guild might have, like a portal that takes you directly to your character's house. *You can always use you normal Call to Home ability to return to your home city. Amenities The maximum number of amenity slots as of 2016 is 40. Amenities are useful or fun features and items you can purchase for your guildhall. For example, you can purchase a Druid Ring to place in the hall for easy travel or a Bartender NPC (for fun). The number of amenities you can purchase depends on your guild's level. Guild halls don't place a restriction on the number of amenities based upon the size of the hall, but rather based upon the guild's level. *At level 30, when you can purchase a guild hall, the guilds starts with maximum of 5 amenity slots *At levels 35, 45, and 55 you gain 2 amenity slots *At levels 40, 50, and 60 you gain 3 amenity slots *Starting at level 62 you get 1 amenity slot every other level. *A level 80 guild has 30 amenity slots. (See table to the right.) *At level 90 a guild gains 5 amenity slots *At 95 a guild gains 2 more. *At level 100 a guild gains the final two slots, which is the maximum as of 2016. Almost all amenities are available right away, although there are a few decoration amenities which are restricted to tier 2 and tier 3 halls. It is a fairly large list and the items are all very tempting, so it is up to your guild to decide which ones you want to buy. Amenities can only be purchased by either the guild leader or a trustee and most add additional costs to the overall upkeep of the hall. Unlike the upkeep cost for the guild hall, the purchase price for amenities can only come from the guild hall's escrow account. Amenities are refunded at half their purchased coin and status price when removed. For a list of the amenities, see Guild Hall Amenities. Amenities are broken into two groups: Hirelings and Objects. Hirelings Hirelings are NPCs which serve a specific purpose, such as a banker or a merchant of some sort. Hirelings can be renamed (their default being their occupation) and have their appearance customized. In order to customize the appearance of a hireling, you must purchase at least one Uniform Mannequin. After the mannequin's appearance is set, you can use the Uniform drop down in the hireling's "Customize" menu. Objects Objects are non-NPC objects, like the mailbox, etc. All of the objects can be moved to just about any point in your guild hall, with some exceptions. Some objects have fixed positions (you have no choice in their final location) and some objects can be resized (e.g. you can make a gnome sized or an ogre sized mailbox). If you place a movable object in a spot where a fixed object will go, then purchase the fixed object, it will not be easy to get the movable object out of the way afterward. To move it, type /house (or access the guild hall access menu), General Tab -> Collect an Item button. After finding it in the list you can either retrieve or move the item. Cost For example, a level 50 guild owning a Tier 1 guild hall and having one Far Seas Express Mailbox and a Guild Hall Translocation Beacon would cost to maintain per week. Also note that you can not reduce your guild hall's weekly coin or status payment by using coin or status reduction items; they can be placed in the guild hall but will have no effect on the weekly upkeep payment. When you press the "Pay Upkeep" button the cost is taken from the guild's escrow. If there is not enough coin or status in the escrow it will attempt to take what is missing from your inventory. If you don't have enough to make up the balance, you will get a message saying that you can't afford to pay the upkeep. The guild hall's escrow can be contributed to by anyone by using the deposit tab on the housing window. Depending on your access level, you can get this up from outside before entering the guild hall or by clicking the door once inside. Alternately, you can type /house anywhere inside the guild hall. You can pay your upkeep for up to 12 weeks in advance. Moving When you move to a different guild hall the following happens: *When attempting to buy the new guild hall you will get a pop-up box where you have to confirm that you really want to move. *The coin for the purchase will be taken from your inventory, not from the guild's escrow. *The status for the purchase will be taken from the guild's current escrow. *100% of the existing escrow is transferred to the new guild hall. *75% of the purchase price of the old guild hall is transferred to the new guild hall's escrow. *All prepaid upkeep is lost. *All house items, including amenities, are transferred via shipping crate. However, amenities from a larger hall that are not permitted for purchase and use in a smaller hall will be lost. For example, the giant outdoor statues that auto-place in T3 and T4 halls can not be used in smaller halls and are, in essence, "lost". *All commodities from the Harvesting Supply Depot are retained. Category:EverQuest II Category:Housing Category:User Guides